A Heated Cristmas
by TheLonelyGirlWithNoFriends
Summary: Daisuke becomes the Famous Phantom Thief Dark, Only to find that a certain Bluenett has a simaler ability... But they are both in love...But With who? Rating may go up later!


Rikou:HELLO AUDEINCE!

Daisuke:Rikou?Whats going on in-

A large battle between Krad and Dark can be seen in the backround of where Rikou and Daisuke were standing.

Dark:KRADDIE KINS~~! IM NOT GONNA HURT YOU~~~Much...

A large shadow appered behind them, and Rikou was talking in a veary,veary,VEARY scary voice.

Rikou:STOP NOW OR ELS MY PET SHADOW WILL EAT YOU ALLLLL!

With:Kyuuuu ky-uuuuuuu kyuu KYUUUUU! xD(Rikou dosent own dnangel in any way, if she did, I WOULD HAVE STRAWBERRIES EVERYDAY! xD)

Rikou and Daisuke:Oh and happy Cristmas everyone!

A young looking boy sat outside on a chair that looked really old.

Now this boys name was Daisuke was a pale lad, with flameing Red hair,and Red eyes.

It was about a week before Winter Break, and Daisuke was about to go to school, even through the Snow that lay thick around his home and was still falling.

Daisuke's mom, Emiko Niwa, was about to go push Daisuke out of the house.

He had been sitting there for 35 mins. and he was gonna be late!

Just as Emiko was about to push him, a boy with Blue hair walked up.

"Hello .I came here to get Daisuke."The Person said, his glasses were reflecting the light.

Emiko Knew who he was he would DEFFINTLY NOT TOUCH HER DAISUKE IN ANYWAY!

His name, was Satoshi he was a HIKARI!

"Why do you want to get him?"Emiko asked, Not careing that Daisuke was looking at her.

"He asked me to pick him up for school."Satoshi replyed simply.

"Mom!Just becuse I asked him to pick me up doesent mean you need to be all protective of me!"Daisuke said, standing up.

"Please, if you dont mind we need to leave, or we will be late."Satoshi said, turning around and walking twords the limo he arrived in.

Today was Daisukes 14 birthday, and really didnt want to go to school today.

But he had to, otherwise he would get bad grades.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

It was now the end of the day, and Daisuke was two words; WORN OUT.

When he got home, he was not surprised to find that the traps were on.

When he got to the door, He was almost shocked!literally!

When he walked in, Emiko gave him the bear hug of doom.

"Oh Daisuke im so glad that didnt kill you!"Emiko said, not knowing what had happend today.

"Risa rejected me.I told her how i felt about her...And im still in love with her."Daisuke said, and broke free of his moms death hug.

Emiko HAD a smile on her face, but it then vanished.

"Daisuke,sweetie, dont are plenty of other fish in the sea."Emiko insisted, rubbing Daisukes back.

"But mom!There is no one thats like Risa in the world!"Daisuke said.

~~~~~~~~With Risa and Riku~~~~~~~~

"Riku?"

"Yea?"

"We are twins, right?That means were Exactly the same?"

"Yea."

(A/N Rikou:This was a line from the Dn Angel abriged series, i take no claim!)  
~~~~~~~~With Daisuke and Emiko~~~~~~~~

"Im going to my room.I have homework to do."Daisuke said, walking up to his room.

"Grandpa?Do you think he is ready yet?To become Dark?"Emiko Asked him.(A/N Rikou:I forgot the grandpas name, post it in the comments an u get CyBeR CoOkIe!)  
"Yes,It should happen later tonight."He replyied, siping his Cupo'Whateverhesipsintheshow.

As Daisuke walks into his room, he looks at the realistic-like painting of his beloved, Risa.(A/N[Im putting way to many a/n's n this story!]Is it just me, or is this happening like the show?)

~! #$%~Daisukes P.O.V.~! #$%~

As I look at the picture of Risa,My heart starts to pound.

I Suddenly feel myself grow,and my hair get longer, untill it reaches over my face, tickleing my face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream,Running out to the kitchen,After looking in the mirror.

~! #$%~Normal P.O.V~! #$%~

Daisuke came rushing in, and Emiko said,"Well well well!Its about time!"

"WHATS HAPPEND TO ME?!"Daisuke screamed.

"When ever a boy is born into the Niwa family, When they turn 14 they become the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark!"Emiko said, giggleing.

"Well change me back!"Daisuke Yelled again.

"To change back you need to steal the artwork 'The Sacred Maiden', and you will go back to normal!"Emiko explained.

"Fine but just this once!"Daisuke said with a tierd voice.

"Daisuke?"Grandpa asked the boy.

"Yea?What is it?"Daisuke replyed.

With then jumped on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Hold you han over With's head."Grandpa said.

~~~~CUE SETTING CHANGE TO THE ONE AFTER THIS SCENE IF YOU'VE WATCHED IT~~~~

"With can Transform into Dark's black wings."

Rikou:NOW YOU MUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!MWAHAHAHA

Dark:Aww when do i get to steal something?And where is Krad?

Krad can be seen running behind Rikou and cowering.

Krad:MAKE HIM STOP, RIKOU!

Rikou Suddenly is holding 2 feathers, a black one and a white one, then a feather thats half black half white floats in front of her, and she chants something

Rikou: Ondae bokio Krad onge bikoiuneg hagkenui Dark!

Dark suddenly disappers as well as Krad, and Daisuke is standing there, looking arfraid.

Rikou:Well then, *Feathers disapper* they wont be joing us untill later...

With:Kyuuuu!KYUUUUUUUU.(R&R!Rikou needs them to get ME MAH STRAWBERRIES.) 


End file.
